Death Trooper
Death Troopers are special units for the in 's and , appearing as the hero bodyguards for Director Krennic in Star Wars Battlefront and as Enforcer Reinforcement units for the Empire in Star Wars Battlefront II. ''Star Wars Battlefront'' Overview In , Death Troopers are the bodyguards of Director Krennic. Their abilities differ from the other types of bodyguards in the game, which both have a Homing Shot and Smart Rocket ability. Death Troopers, in contrast, have three abilities: Thermal Imploder, Cooling Cell, and Smart Rocket. Loadout DLT-19: Death Troopers wield a more powerful version of the DLT-19 Heavy Blaster as their primary weapon, allowing them to quickly dispatch enemies from close-to-medium range. Thermal Imploder: Death Troopers can throw a Thermal Imploder with their first ability. It delivers nearly the same feel as the imploder you get as a pickup. Cooling Cell: Death Troopers can stop their upgraded DLT-19 Heavy Blasters from overheating for a short period by activating their center ability, a Cooling Cell. Smart Rocket: The Death Trooper's third and final ability, and the only ability that it shares with the other bodyguards. Can be used on vehicles and large groups of enemies. Tips While Death Troopers will naturally want to stay close to Director Krennic in order to receive the armor boost, they are generally more powerful in close quarters. This is where large groups of enemies are, and the Thermal Imploder and Smart Rocket will kill more people per shot. For open areas, avoid using the Thermal Imploder, because it takes too long to detonate, giving the enemy time to escape. If both the Imploder and Smart Rocket are on cooldown, use the Cooling Cell when facing large groups of enemies to boost your firepower, as this will give you significantly more shots before you will have to cool your weapon. Don't leave Krennic while facing enemies, as you have very little health and can die incredibly fast. ''Star Wars Battlefront II'' Death Troopers are Enforcer Reinforcement units for the in 's . Overview Death Troopers pack a punch with their high rate of fire DLT-19 Heavy Blaster. Their armor also grants them additional health above normal infantry and they come into the battle with a Sonic Imploder that blinds nearby enemies and reveals their positions behind cover. As such, Death Troopers are best used to disorient and overwhelm their opponents with effective use of their high fire rate blasters, using overload to increase this rate of fire to an even greater amount, high health, and Sonic Imploders that slows, blinds, and reveals enemy locations. Health and Movement }} |regenrate = 40 |regenratemod = health per second }} health per elimination }} |regenmax = |regenmaxmod = |regendelay = 6 |regendelaymod = }} Weapon |dps = 220-120 |dpsmod = |cooldown = 0.1 |cooldowndelay = 5 |venting = 2.5 |overheat = 56 |overheatmod= |heatpershot = 0.0181818 |overheatpenalty = 1 }} Abilities |-| Sonic Imploder= |-| Overload= seconds }} | cooldown = 16 seconds }} |-| Fortify= Star Cards Boost Cards Trivia *They are of the few variants of Stormtroopers that didn't appear in the original Battlefront series by Pandemic Studios as they first appeared in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. *In , Death Troopers do not speak at all. A developer confirmed that in , they will speak with their familiar scrambled voices from Rogue One and Star Wars Rebels. Gallery f07f97fbaf14196e2a35569d71b4472370466a44_hq.jpg Cc deathtroopers.jpg dcf217aa0cfd8ef8e992fa168db4c0695d5dbf10_hq.jpg Death Trooper.jpg DeathTrooperEndor.jpg Tilmann-milde-flwkhfq.jpg 37802733464_1d7a3e42b1_h.jpg Screenshot_(2).png 26742561169_2e167deecb_b.jpg SWBII DICE Death Trooper Icon.png|In-game icon for the Death Trooper in Star Wars Battlefront II. SWBFII_Death_Trooper_main.png|The Death Trooper in the Collection inspect menu. Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Reinforcement units Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Hero Bodyguards Category:Enforcer units